A Worthy Trade
by Lord Mu Harlock
Summary: In Zuko Alone, what was going on behind the scenes? Probably alternative universe in the making, but the idea needed to be writen down.


"So, the old fool took the drink," said the precise voice coming from the shadows created by the flame. With precision demonstrating his abilities, the firebender did not let the fire move as he spoke. The shadowy presences shied from the light and even screamed when exposed to it, so it took precise skill to prevent his associate from screaming.

"Yes, he thought that my wife was merely being a good daughter-in-law. To think that my brother and he both love that annoying leaf water," the man scowled. The shadow laughed, but it was not out of joy. Like a great black hole, there was no mirth in the red covered chamber inside the Fire Nation palace.

Then the voice changed gears. "Then I require payment for my services."

The man shocked almost let out a gasp. With his free hand, he caught his breath. The creature had supplied the poison that killed his father, and earlier, it had created the incident that eliminated his brother from interfering in the grand scheme. At no point had there ever been talk of this type. "There was no mentioning of payment," said the man clutching his goateed chin. As he scratched the well groomed smidgen of hair , the voice started to speak.

"Oh, the death of your nephew was free. The poison however comes with a price."

The firebender knew to keep his voice low for the creature had a habit of being attracted to powerful emotions. "That was not part of our bargain, Koh," said the man.

"But Ozai. All I want is a chance to meet the woman that you got to do the deed against your father Azulon who had only a minor crime against you. To thank that he wanted to just give Iroh the child that is worthless to you," laughed the spirit with the humorless and monotone laugh again.

Ozai had to concentrate now. One arm gripped his chair as the other made the flame."Why would you want my wife, Ursa? Why not take my son, Zuko? He is young and childlike."

The spirit laughed again. "Azulon had no idea that you had such little value for Zuko; otherwise what sort of pointless punishment is giving him to Iroh. However, I understand that you don't like him because you and him are both alike."

Ozai even siting in his chair had to hold his hand now to keep his emotions from boiling over. As children, Iroh was the prodigy and genius at everything. The mantra of "_Iroh always laughs_" still plagued him at points. Those many times when Iroh would just sit there and laugh at him in his youth if he made one many error. The memories still stung.

"_Ozai, you'll never produce lighting if you are so full of rage_," laughed Iroh. The constant laugh that always haunted him made his blood boil. His mind controlled his emotion though, but the memory of his father lingered. And then there was what his father always told him. "_Iroh is luck personified. You are just lucky to be here, Ozai, so stop trying to be him_."

However, Lu Ten was not his father, Iroh. Azula was the prodigy that Ozai had wanted to be where as Zuko had his problems along with one other problem. His son cuddled by his beloved had acquired a caring heart just like Iroh.

"No, Ozai. The boy is protected by Agni, and I unfortunately cannot directly harm him without upsetting the patron of the Fire Nation. Even though the Avatar is still indisposed, I have no interest providing fuel for the fire against by the other spirits. So the price that I give you for my services is to meet your wife, Ursa."

Ozai wanted to snuff out the light, but if he did not finish what he started, it may mean a direct meeting between him and Koh. His mind raced over which was worse: the loss of his life or his heart. In the end, the cold voice of his desires overwhelmed the heat of his heart.

"Where do you want the meeting to take place?"

"I'd thought that you never ask. . . ."

Ursa was frantic as her husband took her from her beloved son's room so close to dawn. "Ozai, are you sure that I'll be fine with this traveler?" she asked. Then she asked a question that actually stung him. "Will I ever see Zuko again?"

"What do you see in that boy? He barely can firebend. His mind is sloppy. Plus Azula is a much better child, and furthermore . . . ." Ozai was cut off. "Those things might be all true beloved, but he is so much like you when you were his age that is why I love him. He always tries so hard to impress you. It is almost the same story as you and your own father."

Ozai pulled his wife down a corridor. His mind did not want to remember the times that he was laughed it by Azulon and the fool Iroh. "Ozai, I doubt that Iroh will kill me if we just explain what happened. I'm sure that he will not blame Azula or I for her not understanding what Azulon meant by your punishment. Though I have no idea where that poison came from."

At this point, Ozai did not want to hear any of this nonsense. Zuko was not him, and he just wanted this all over with. The boy was spoiled. Maybe it was best to sacrifice his heart. After the forgery that he had completed of his father's own handwriting, his heart would have to become steel like the mighty battleships and new warmachines of the Fire Nation. There would be no more laughing by Iroh. Koh had seen to that end. There would be none to question his authority as Fire Lord due to his authority as Overseer.

"This way to the Turtleduck pond," said Ozai with no feeling as he opened the doors leading to the pond. Reflecting in the pool was the moon still lingering, Ozai motioned for Ursa to standby the pool. The sun was beginning to rise in the east. The turtleduck mother and her ducklings still slept on the bank. It seemed at ease

As she waited with her cloak drawn, Ozai suddenly felt a pang of guilt. He would be Fire Lord now by his own hand; he could find some way to stop the spirit. "Those old fools on Crescent Island have to be good for something," muttered Ozai as he started to step forward.

Then black arms pierced the water. As his wife screamed, Ozai tried to rush forward to save her, but it was already too late. All that he got was the crown in her topknot. The metal felt cold. His golden eyes just looked in the water.

"The price has been paid, Ozai," said Koh. This time, Ozai finally saw what his partner looked like. It was not the face that he expected. "Oh don't you find my face lovely, darling," said Koh to a shocked Ozai. It was Ursa's face. "Maybe I should add your face to my collection as well," laughed Koh as his face kept changing from a beared man's face to a baboon's to a water tribe girl. But it went back to Ursa's lovely golden eyes like the sun. Her pale skin in contrast to her dark locks. He wanted it to end as he looked back at her golden eyes.

Then the rays of the sun appeared. Koh who lived in shadows painful withdrew. "Our deal is done, Ozai. You have your crown, but I have your heart. Enjoy the trade."

Ozai did not move from that spot for an hour. Several soldiers ran to him to inform him that his father was dead, and that he had been named heir. That did not faze him. No, it was the boy.

"Where is she?" he asked. Ozai did not know what to tell him, nor did he see that the boy clinched his fists in pain. In a way, he wanted to snuff out his flame because his heart reminded him of what he had just lost.

Only now after Ursa's death, did he realize that he was a failure. It was best that he not raise Zuko, or maybe it would be best to teach the lad that life is pain now.

Ozai did not turn to look. "She has been killed. Now return to your studies," he bellowed. However, his gaze only focused on the still pond. The boy left. Then after one of his father's advisor's came, his face turned from sorrow to indifference. He was now Fire Lord. It no longer mattered if he smiled. For he paid with his heart for the crown, it was a worth trade.

"A Worthy Trade"

A Fanfic by Lord Mu Harlock

Based on the characters of Avatar: the Last Airbender owned by Viacom

Created by Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko

Comments Welcomed


End file.
